


Tell Me

by deannalauren95



Series: Because I'm Stardust: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Freeverse, Gen, Hurt/confort, Poetry, Series, mental health, personal, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: short freeverse poem focusing on things I wish I was told.





	Tell Me

Tell me you love me.

Tell me all the reasons why.

Tell me it’s going to be okay.

Tell me that you love me, tell me that you’ve got me.

Tell me that you aren’t going to let me fall.

 

Tell me all these things

And more

So maybe you’ll drown out my mind

And all the things it tells me.

_(Bad. Wrong. Ugly. Stupid. Alone.)_

 

Tell me I am wrong.

Tell me I am worth loving.

Tell me it’s okay.


End file.
